The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for clamping and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for clamping a web and wrapping a load with the web.
A wide variety of clamping devices have been developed to accommodate the specialized needs of operations in diverse fields. Such developments have specifically occurred in the field of stretch wrapping, which involves the process of wrapping a load with a web of stretchable material. As stretch wrapping technology developed and became increasingly automated, clamping arrangements were developed which accommodated and complemented the other features of the operation. Examples of such clamping arrangements for stretch wrapping machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,232,501 and 4,300,326 to Stackhouse and 4,317,322 to Lancaster et al., all of which are assigned to Lantech, Inc., and incorporated herein by reference.
Although successful, these arrangements have limitations in positioning and control during the operation of the stretch wrapping equipment.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a clamping arrangement which has less restrictive limitations in positioning and control during stretch wrapping operations than previously known arrangements.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping arrangement which minimizes lateral movement of the clamp during operation and the space required for such movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamping arrangement which easily orients itself to the work piece which is clamped.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a clamping arrangement which can be easily positioned and removed from a work location without interfering with the other operations of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clamping arrangement which smoothly secures a work piece without causing damage.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.